Shuffle! Again
by RomanceWriter07
Summary: Continuation of the Shuffle! series. Rin Tsuchimi may have chosen a girlfriend, but now he must choose a wife. Will Asa once again be his choice? How many hearts must be broken for Rin to make his final decision?
1. Episode 1:New Beginnings

SEASON 2

Episode 1: New Beginnings

"What an amazing outfit! Asa really outdid herself wearing that!" Rin laughed to himself as he walked back to his apartment. He felt his cheeks turn red as he pictured her in the waitress outfit again. He smiled and then looked at his watch. He smile quickly turned grim. "Oh crap!" It was nearly six-thirty and he had forgot about the 100 page report he had to turn in the next morning to Ms. B. "Damn! Now I'll never finish it in time!" Just then he was running by the Fuyou house where he quickly turned and ran to the door. "Kaede! Are you there?" he shouted as he knocked on the door. A young girl with blondish-yellow hair and a red bow in her hair opened the door. "What? Rin? What's the matter?" She answered looking a bit tired and rubbing her eyes. Rin couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He was looking nervous wondering why she just opened the door wearing only a towel. Suddenly, guys walking down the street saw them and started rushing toward them.

"TSUCHIMI! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM US!", one guy from the front yelled out as they closed in. Not even thinking twice, Rin started running into the house, knocking Kaede over onto the floor. In the instance he got in shutting the door behind them, the two of them tripped over each other and Rin's head and back slammed into the floor with Kaede on top of him. "Ah Kaede are you okay?" he asked, his eyes stilled closed from the pain. "I think so…" he heard her mutter softly. His vision became clear and what he saw made his whole face fill up completely red. Kaede's towel had come undone just enough to where her breasts were laying softly on his chest. "Kaede!" he screamed. "What?" she answered, opening her eyes and suddenly noticing her exposed chest, let out a loud scream.

"I'm so sorry Kaede!" Rin said as he had his back to her. She had fixed her towel but was still feeling embarrassed at what she had unknowingly shown him. "It's all right. You don't need to apologize. It was an accident." Then her cheeks went red. "As long as it was you…and only you." Rin looked up surprised, wondering if he heard her correctly. "Kaede." She turned back to him. "Well just tell me one thing…" She asked, twiddling her fingers. "What did you think of them?" He really thought he should be used to this but apparently he wasn't. "Well…."He had to think hard about it. What should he say in this situation? "They were very soft and…looked very pretty." He then saw her embarrassment in her reaction. She quickly threw her arms over her breasts. "Really?" she asked. He just looked at her and then looked away. "Well its not like I was trying to look at them but….yes." She looked at him and suddenly ran toward her room upstairs.

Rin just stood there still picturing them in his head, then started shaking his head. "Come on Rin! Snap out of it. There just breasts. That's all. Besides, Kaede has been my friend since we were kids. She trusts me in seeing those." He started to go upstairs, but stopped. "Maybe I shouldn't. After that, How could I ask to borrow her notes from class today?" Just then as he started walking out the door, Kaede came back down the steps fully dressed, hair still somewhat wet. She saw him and asked, "Oh. Were you leaving? I thought you needed something." She looked sad like she did something wrong. He smiled. "Yeah, actually, I was hoping I could borrow your notes from school today. I need them for that assignment Ms. B gave me." He remembered her screaming face just then: "You've got a lot of nerve sleeping in my class Tsuchimi…..BECAUSE YOU OWE ME A 100 PAGE REPORT TOMORROW!" His face suddenly drooped. "How am I going to get that done when I have to wake up at 5am to deliver papers." They both laughed. "Well I can let you borrow my notes and if you want I can make you some fresh coffee hot in the morning." He smiles. "That would be great. Thank you Kaede." She smiled back. "You're welcome."

As she handed him the notes, Kaede and Primula both said goodbye to Rin. From there he raced home knowing he very little time to do the assignment already. "I guess I'm gonna have to pull an all nighter again. My life sucks!" Just then he pictured Kaede, Asa, and the other girls all cheering him on and he suddenly felt stronger. "No! I can do this! I know I can! There all there for me and with them backing me up…I know I can do anything!" He runs off into the night with the greatest amount of courage he's ever felt.

The next morning the school bell is ringing and Rin has his head down on the desk. "TSUCHIMI!" His head suddenly jerks up at the sound of what sounds like the A-bomb being dropped on Hiroshima. "DO I NEED TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER ASSIGNMENT?" No ma'am! Of course not!" Suddenly, Nerine jumps out of her seat. "Ms. B, Rins just been through a rough time. Hes had to get his own place and he almost lost someone close to him recently. Please don't be upset with him." Rin looked at her with surprise. "Well Rin, is that true?" Ms. B looked back at him. "Yes ma'am." Ms. B puts her hands on her hips. "Well okay Tsuchimi, in that case you can leave for today to get your affairs in order. But you better come back tomorrow well rested or ill make you run laps around the school." Rin nodded and looked back at Nerine as he walked out. She smiled and waved as if telling him your welcome.

He walked home rather quickly, really exhausted, dropping his stuff inside the door and collapsing onto his bed. He didn't even realize how quickly he fell asleep, or how abruptly he was going to woken up by someone he didn't expect to be in his house.

EPISODE 1 END


	2. Episode 2:A Wonderful Night With You

SEASON 2

Episode 2: A Wonderful Night With You

Rin had been sleeping soundly until he heard footsteps in his apartment. His heart rate had started beating tremendously. He thought to himself, "There's someone in here with me." He suddenly felt someone crawl into the covers beside him. "What the?" he shouted as he quickly turned over and pulled the covers off the person next to him. In the bed next to him lay a girl with green hair and a black bow tied in her hair. "Surprise!" She shouted as she jumped on top of him and started tickling him. "Asa! Hahahaa! Quit it! Hahaahahahaa! I can't breathe!" He couldn't stop laughing because of her nimble fingers on his sides. "Say my name again Rin! Oh Yeah! I am the champion!" She shouted like there were in the wrestling ring together. Rin got a hold of her hands and grinned evilly. "Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" All his strength had returned as he quickly flipped her over onto her back on the bed. He began tickling her the same way she had done him. "No fair! You caught me off guard!" She tried to get free but to no avail. Rin's strength was just too much for a girl like her.

They suddenly both stopped as their faces were inches from each other and they were both blushing. "I missed you Rin" escaped softly from her shining lips even in the gentle moonlight coming through the window. "I missed you too Asa" he said feeling butterflies in his stomach while staring directly into the eyes of the most beautiful person in his world. Slowly, their lips closed in and touched each other softly. It had been weeks since Rin's confession of his love for Asa, but even now, the kiss they shared seemed as passionate as the first and it lasted for several minutes before they finally broke apart. "I love you" he said into her sparkling eyes. "I love you too" she answered into the face of her lover, her man, her Rin.

"So what are you doing here?" Rin asked. They had both gotten up and were putting supper together. "Well I figured when you didn't wait for me after school I thought you'd be here. So here I am." She answered cheerfully. Rin looked again at her and asked," Hey wait! How did you get in then?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "I stole your spare apartment key silly! Someone's got to check in on you to make sure you don't have anyone here that I don't know about." She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. "Whats that supposed to mean? You know you can trust me." He answered feeling a bit accused. "Calm down I was joking. By the way, how were they?" Rin looked at her puzzled. "Huh, what do you mean?" She looked back at him with eyes telling him what she meant. He suddenly remembered what happened yesterday at Kaede's house. His stomach began to churn and he fell over onto the floor. "How did you know about that?" he asked getting back up and brushing himself off. "I saw Kaede after school today and she looked worried about something. So I asked her what was wrong and she told me what happened. Boy your lucky it was an accident or id have to kill you."

She showed a perfect smile that seemed like she was kidding but Rin could tell she was half serious. "Your smoking by the way." Asa said and pointed at the bottom of his shirt that had been sitting on the burner and had just caught fire. "Oh crap! Ow! ow! ow!" he shouted trying to take his shirt off and he was suddenly splashed with cold water on his back. "Ahhhhhh! THAT'S COLD!" He shouted and he turned around to see Asa holding the dish sprayer and clutching her sides laughing so hard. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" She had let go of the spray head and fell over laughing. Rin had felt upset but seeing her smile made his face light back up and he had started to go after her but a sudden pain on his side had caused him to collapse onto the floor. "Rin? RIN!" Asa crawled over to him and saw he was in a lot of pain. His arm was clutching his side. Asa decided to move it. What she saw was a massive burn on his skin that looked bad. "Rin! Hold on!"

She had moved him back to the bed where she had been soaking his burn with a cool rag. "How are you feeling now?" She asked him. "Better, but it still burns." He replied still clenching his teeth at the pain but the coolness of the rag had been really feeling good on his burn. She smiled at him but suddenly her eyes noticed his arms. She ran a hand over his arms. The muscles were tight and firm. She blushed to herself. "There so strong. I don't know if I can stop feeling them." She told herself. Her hands began feeling his back and shoulders as well now too. Rin was now looking up at her. "Asa what are you doing? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up to look at her face more clearly. Her face blushed to deep red and she was struggling to get the words out that she wanted to say to him, right here, right now. "Rin, I want you to touch me."

EPISODE 2 END


	3. Episode3:This Is It No More Holding Back

SEASON 2

Episode 3: This is it…No More Holding Back…

Rin looked at her face surprised by what she just asked of him. "Excuse me?" he asked her just to be sure. Asa's face blushed again. She realized what she just said but there was no taking it back now so she wondered how to respond. In her heart, it was what she really wanted but now she wasn't so sure she should have mentioned it. I mean they have been friends since Kaede joined the cooking club and they didn't always have the best relationship because she always hit him and held her feelings for him back. Now it was like she lost control of herself. Her heart spoke the words she couldn't say herself. The dam was now broken and she had nothing left to say to stop it.

"Asa?" Rin said to her, jumping her out of her own thoughts. She suddenly smiled. "Oh nothing. It's nothing! I'll just go get this rag some cool water again! Be right back!" As she jumped up to leave the room she felt the sudden pull on her arm and fell back into Rin's arms. They locked eyes and Asa felt her body go numb as she looked into his eyes in the moonlight. "Asa." He said. "Rin." She replied. Rin slowly moved his face closer to hers and their lips touched in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When the kiss finally broke, Rin said, "I don't think I say this to you enough, but your more beautiful than I ever realized before." Asa blushed and replied with a smile, "I bet you say that to all the girls, but its working well for you right now." Asa took his open hand and placed it over her spot between her legs and Rin's heart began to race when he felt the heat coming from it. "Asa…." She looked at him with her same beautiful smile. "So…do you still want me to?" he asked. She gave him a sudden glare. "What do you think, you dummy? You really are clueless about girls….but I love you anyway." Her face showed him that she was really nervous but very serious about what she was asking of him. He smiled and replied, "yeah I guess I am. But you're not a typical girl either Asa."

He moved behind her while still sitting on the bed with her and slowly cupped her breasts in his hands. Their hearts were beginning to beat a mile a minute. "I'm starting now" he said. She nodded with her eyes still closed. He began to slowly caress her in a revolving motion. "I've never felt like this before." She said to herself. "Ugh…ah..ooh…agh…ha..ha..ha…ha..ha..ha..ha…ooh…ugh." Her slow soft moans were getting to him as he felt his body heat up sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "This is it. It's really happening. After everything that's happened, I'm finally going to make love to Asa. I've never done this before so I hope she likes it." As he said these words in his mind, he gained some confidence that he didn't know he had. He really loved her and she let him put her into this situation. She wanted it and she wanted it to be with him and him alone.

"How do you feel?" He said. "uuuuuuhhhhh" her gentle moan was his only reply and so he continued by unbuttoning her blouse and felt her breasts through her bra. "This feels much better than before. I can feel her nipples. There really hard." He thought to himself. "Am I really this good at foreplay?" As if reading his mind, Asa replied, "your hands are amazing, Rin" The gasping in her voice as she said these words seem to cast a spell on him. He felt as though he were falling even more in love with the girl in front on him than before. "I love you, Asa Shigure." Her eyes still closed, she smiled and replied, "I love you too, Rin Tsuchimi." He gently pinched her left side nipple causing Asa to gasp and felt a sensation that she had never felt before. "Oh…..hah….hah..hah….Rin!" She could barely contain herself at this point.

Rin felt she was almost ready to move on. So he stripped her of her lace bra and school uniform skirt exposing everything to him other than her most precious spot. Rin stood up and took a few moments to take in the beautiful half-demon, half-human goddess that lay before him. (kinda funny that he sees her as a beautiful goddess-like girl but yet shes not a god. Lol sorry back to the story) She looked up at him. "What wrong?" she asked him. "Nothing. I just wanted to see you like this. I wanted to know everything about the girl of my dreams. To see…" He moved closer to her. "to touch…" She felt his finger over her crevice. "To taste…." He bent down and kissed her spot through the panties. "Ah!" She winced at his touch. "Rin, stop teasing me. I don't think I can take much more of this." Her eyes were full of lust at this point. "No. I'm enjoying making you feel this good." She couldn't reply back because of what was showing between her legs. Rin looked at her underwear and noticed a thick dark spot forming in the center. He felt nervous again all of a sudden. "Did I really make her do that?" he thought to himself.

He got down onto his knees in front of her and began to spread her legs apart from each other. Asa suddenly stopped him. "Rin….I…..I don't know if I'm ready for this." She sounded a bit scared in her voice. "We can stop if you want, but after how far we've come, why should we?" He replied moving his face up to her as he sat with her legs around him. This leg gesture being a turn on for Rin was even more motivation to finish what they started. Asa turned her face away. Rin noticed this fear in her eyes and gentle turned her face toward him and looked deep into her teary eyes. "Do you love me Asa? Do you trust me with all your heart?" She was surprised by his questions. "I'm looking into the eyes of the girl I fell in love with. Seeing her, even now, hasn't changed the way I think of you or how I feel about you." His eyes began to tear up in the moonlit room. "You're my world. How could I think of you any differently?" Her face was completely red now as she began to cry and smile at the same time. "Rin…I love you with all my heart. I know with all my heart that whatever happens, you will be standing right beside me holding my hand and telling me everything is alright. You promised to protect me and keep me safe. You had my heart from the day you made that promise…..and I know you will always keep it no matter what."

Rin moved his face toward her lips and kissed her showing his appreciation for her words before making his way back down and removing her underwear. "This is it…." Asa said as she watched him. "No more holding back…." Rin replied. Then Asa sat up and unbuckled his pants, letting them and his underwear drop fall to the floor. She leaned back as Rin positioned himself over her and lined himself up for penetration. "Wait, Rin!" Rin looked up at Asa. "What's wrong?" he answered. "What if I get pregnant?" Rin could tell she wanted to make sure nothing happened that they wouldn't be ready for. "Then I'll have to quit school so I can support you and the baby." His quick reply surprised Asa, but made her feel better about what was about to happen. "You've become so strong Rin. You'd become a wonderful father." She smiled at him after her words. "Its your fault always telling me to man up." He replied with a smirk. "I guess you're right." She stuck out her tongue at him and smiled, but Rin quickly and gently caught her tongue with his teeth and pulled her into a kiss which caused Asa's body to shudder. "Are you ready, Asa?" He asked her. "Yes, Rin." These were their final words as Rin pushed himself inside her.

EPISODE 3 END


	4. Episode 4:The Only One for Me

SEASON 2

Episode 4: The Only One for Me…

Asa let out a scream that could be heard down the block from their apartment. Tears fell down her face like waterfalls almost. Rin stood still and asked her. "Asa, are you okay?" She managed to open her eyes again and Rin could see she was in unbelievable pain. "It really hurts. But I'm sure I handle it." She forced a smile onto her face for him. Rin couldn't stand to see her in this pain. It wasn't helping that he was the one causing her this pain. He felt really guilty. "Rin." Asa said managing to push her words out through her pain. "what's wrong? We can start when you're ready." He still looked guilty and she noticed this. "Rin, I would have to go through this eventually. I wanted you to be the one to do this to me. So please do this for me…" Rin looked surprised at her words. Seeing Asa like this was something he had never seen. She looked almost like she was begging him to be her first. He couldn't hold back now. Asa was his girlfriend and she was asking him to do this for her with fear and nervousness in her eyes. "…Okay." At these words being said, he began moving his hips back and forth. He thought to himself, "She is so tight. It's actually really hard to do this." Her tears had started flowing again. However, her cries had began to turn into moans as they moved on. She threw her legs and arms around them and she showed a faint smile.

"Its…aha…ahhah…ahahaha…starting to…ahhhh…feel….ohohohohahahaha good!" Hearing her words and that there was no more pain in her voice, he began moving faster and pushing harder. "This is her first time as well as mine. I want this to be one of the greatest nights of our lives." He thought to himself while making his every thrust his best. His heart was racing like lightning. He was desperately trying not to lose control of himself in this situation. This was his angel and he wanted her to enjoy this more than anything. So he had to be careful not to hurt her in the process. "Rin, this feels amazing!" She looked completely into this now. Suddenly, Rin felt his climax approaching quickly. "Asa, I'm about to come!" She heard his words through her moans and screams replying," I can't hold it anymore Rin!" At that moment, both of them reached climax and fell into each other on the bed. Rin was trying hard to catch his breath. Making love to her took more out of him than he thought. "Asa looked into his eyes again. "I love you Rin. Thank you…for being the one for me." Rin smiled and looked back into her eyes. "No. Thank you for trusting me with everything. Your amazing, Asa. I love you too." She suddenly gave him an evil smile. "So you wanna do it again?" He laughed when she said these words. "You're becoming a nympho aren't you?" She pushed him over onto his back and climbed on top of him. She gave him that evil smile again. "Maybe. Why don't we find out?"

The next morning, Rin was walking with a big sack of papers, drinking some hot coffee he picked up from Kaede. "Man, what a night. Glad, Kaede had coffee ready for me this morning. I'm so tired. He looked at his watch. "6:30. Well I guess I should head home and get ready for school. He finished his coffee and ran home as quick as possible. He got home in time to see Asa making breakfast. "Hey Honey! She ran over and kissed him. "Hey Asa, I thought you wanted to sleep in this morning?" She smiled and said, "well I decided that I was hungry and you didn't have anything in the fridge so I went shopping when you left. I came back about 15 minutes ago and decided to make breakfast for you when you got home. I got hot Miso soup with Shitake mushrooms just like you like it." Rin laughed a bit. "What else did Kaede tell you then?" Asa realized then that the cat was out of the bag and laughed too. "Well just about everything. Kaede wanted to make sure you were well taken care of." Rin started rubbing the back of his head. "Well if she wanted to be sure she could have come by herself and did all this instead of making you do it." Suddenly Rin figured out what he just said. Asa glared at him. "WHAT! Are you saying I can't make food for you and take care of you?" Rin started waving both his hands in front of his face. "NO! NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Asa balled up a fist and started to throw a punch at him but then stopped at his face when he flinched. "Haha! Just kidding! I so own you." She laughed and then slapped him on the back making him fall over. "Some things never change I guess." He said just laying on the floor.

They had started walking to school and soon after they met up with Kaede, Primula, Sia, and Rina. Upon reaching the school and stepping inside, they were baffled by what they saw. Itsuki and Mayumi were making out under a staircase.

EPISODE 4 END


	5. Episode 5:So You Two Huh?

SEASON 2

Episode 5: So You Two, Huh?

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sia screamed when she and everyone else saw. Both Itsuki and Mayumi looked up and saw them. Quickly realizing this, Mayumi threw her leg up into Itsuki's crotch, making him fall over in pain grabbing himself. "That's what you get you perv!" then ran off. Rin and the girls looked at each other. Sia said," we've still got 40 minutes before class. Rin, we'll go after Mayumi. You go check on Itsuki and let's find out what the hell is going on!" The girls took off after her, leaving Rin alone in the hall with Itsuki clutching himself. He walked over to him and knelt down. "So you finally snapped huh Itsuki? Just couldn't handle rejection anymore so you made a move on Mayumi. Did I miss anything else?" Itsuki looked up at him as he regained his composure and stood up holding on to Rin. "That's not funny Rin. Some friend you are not helping me after that. You really are losing your man card man."

"Your one to talk letting all those groupies chase me all these years." Itsuki fixed his glasses and got his smirk back on his face. "Quite true although you had it coming with all the girls you've got fawning over you. By the way, everyone knows about your little run in recently with Kaede." Rin looked confused for a minute. "Huh? What do you…?" Itsuki's eyes sparkled. "You got to see her breasts you lucky bastard! So how were they?" Now Rin was getting mad. He was about to knock the crap out of Itsuki. Suddenly, he heard familiar voices behind him. "There he is! RIN TSUCHIMI! HOW DARE YOU SEE MISS FUYOU'S…!" SLAM! Rin had turned around and busted the face of a student leading a KKK(Knights of Kissy Kaede) group and made him fall the floor. The rest looked at Rin in anger. "So….WHO ELSE WANTS TO GET ON MY BAD SIDE TODAY? I'M TIRED OF YOU BASTARDS RUNNING AFTER ME FOR THE SAME REASON EVERYDAY! SO LETS DO THIS!"

Suddenly, they all bum rushed him and he started throwing punches left and right into groupies faces until eventually, all of them were on the floor out cold. Rin was breathing heavy still as Itsuki walked over to him. "Damn man, what got you so uptight this morning? Is Asa not giving you any action lately?" Itsuki started laughing until he felt a hard punch to the stomach. "Itsuki, that's not funny. Don't ever say something like that again." Rin turned around, grabbed his bag, and started walking toward the classroom. Itsuki followed behind him clutching his stomach still.

Meanwhile the girls were chasing Mayumi through the halls of Verbena Academy. "Dammit! Quit following me!" Mayumi screamed back at them. "Mayumi, just tell us what's going on? Why were you kissing Itsuki?" Mayumi replied back, "It's none of your business! Leave me alone!" WHAM! Mayumi fell over on top of someone passing in front of her. "What the hell?" screamed Asa as she saw that it was Rin who she ran into and what position they were both in. Itsuki laughed and said, "Well doesn't this look familiar." Mayumi was yet again flashing Rin's face with her underwear. "ASA! It's not what it looks like. I'm not even touching her! See!" He started waving his hands around while trying hard not to look into her crotch and ass that were right in his face. "Mayumi, GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Mayumi was blushing still even though this was her second time being on top of Rin. "I can't move. My blouse is stuck on his zipper." Rin looked at Asa. "And her skirt is stuck on my collar. If we move at all, our uniforms will rip."

Asa was getting pissed at this point. Her boyfriend had his face between another girl's legs. "Obviously, this must have been one of her pet peeves." Rin thought to himself. "Asa, I hate to say it but we're going to need to unzip our uniforms to keep them from ripping." Asa began to think really hard but reluctantly decided they didn't have any other choice. "Itsuki, can you help Rin stand up?" Itsuki nodded and got Rin to his feet. "I'm going to hold you Mayumi until we can get to the janitor's closet. We can fix our clothes in there. You guys can wait outside the door while that's being done." Rin said. They all walked to the closet a few meters away down the hall and went inside. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Rin" Itsuki smirked before getting a knee to the nuts from Asa. "SHUT UP ITSUKI! You're not helping!"

They got inside and shut the door. It was way too dark. "Mayumi, can we do this with the light off or on?" He heard her sigh. "We have to have the light on. I can't see your zipper so I can't fix it." _Damn!_ he thought to himself. She is going to have to see it. He turned the light on and the closet was dirty and nasty as expected. "Okay here goes." Mayumi said touching his zipper. "And Rin, I'm sorry about this. "His zipper was being opened slowly. "Why did today have to be the day that I wore boxer shorts with no button?" he said to himself. His heart rate was going up. Her breathe was going through the thin layer of his boxers onto his manhood. This isn't good. Her hot breathe feels good. "Mayumi, please hurry!" She could tell something was wrong with him and then she noticed something starting to get hard and press towards her hand.

"Rin are you….getting turned on by this?" Mayumi asked sort of smiling at him. "Just please hurry up and fix it!" He shouted. Mayumi then pulled her shirt loose and zipped his pants back up. "Your turn!" Mayumi said giggling at his growing predicament. "Real funny Mayumi." He said as he tried fumbling with the skirt still stuck on his collar. "Crap. Mayumi, I think you might need to take your skirt off. I can't hold you up and get it loose at the same time." Now the tables were turned and Mayumi was getting dirty thoughts. "No! You know I can't do that. You're a boy!" Rin didn't want to do it either to be honest. But there was no other way they could get loose. "Mayumi just do it!" Mayumi sighed. "Dammit. Okay, fine! But don't look no matter what!" "Why? I've already seen them twice now." Rin replied. He had a point. There was no point in trying to hide her underwear from him at this point.

She closed her eyes and unzipped her skirt, exposing her half-naked lower body to him. Suddenly, she felt his breath on her spot and shuddered suddenly, making Rin drop her onto the floor. "Mayumi are you alright?" He didn't realize his grip had loosened on her making her fall. "Yeah I think so." Rin had just realized that he was now looking at Mayumi in her underwear. "Her legs are actually kind of sexy. They must make up for her lack of breasts. Dammit RIN! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" He focused his attention on the skirt stuck on his neck and quickly pulled it loose. As he handed it to her, Mayumi said with a blush on her face, "Rin, let's not talk about what happened in here to the others okay?" He figured he knew what she meant but he decided to ask anyway. "What do you mean?" Then he noticed a little dark spot on her underwear. "Oh! Yeah of course! Not a word." She gave him one more look and said, "You did it to me too, so don't ever do it again." Rin replied, "Then look where you're going so we don't end up in that situation again!" She looked at him with a serious angry look and screamed, "You're a jerk Rin!" and ran away again as she opened the door. "Rin, what happened in there?" Rina asked. "Please tell us!" Kaede followed. Rin took a deep breath to get rid of what just happened and replied. "Nothing happened. Come on, we're all going to be late for class if we don't hurry."

EPISODE 5 END


	6. Episode 6:Now Down to Business!

SEASON 2

Episode 6: Now…Down to Business!

"Class felt very awkward today." Rin said as they all left the classroom. "Well at least she didn't give us any homework." Nerine replied. "Man, I really need a break today. What is there to do guys?" Sia asked. "I heard that they opened a new hot springs place not far from the Flora restaurant that Asa and Kareha work at. We could check that out." Kaede answered. "That works! Come on let's go!" Rin shouted starting to run out the door. "Wait Rin!" he heard a familiar voice shout. He stopped and turned around to see Asa running toward them. WHAM! Asa had slapped his back so hard he fell to the floor. "You're not trying to leave me here now are you? That's so cruel of you to do Rin!" She said with a look showing she was about to start crying. Rin started to get up rubbing his back and then remembered. He suddenly felt bad. He did say he was going to walk her home today. "No! No! We were just going to check out that new place with Hot Springs." He replied with his hand scratching the back of his head and looking nervous. "Oh! Really! Can I come with you guys?" She asked looking really happy and excited. "Sure I was going to ask you anyway." Rin said laughing at himself. He really would have forgot to ask her with how quickly he wanted to leave the school.

They decided to all meet at the Hot Springs when they all changed. Rin was walking Asa to her house because it was close to his apartment. "I have a new bikini I want you to see me in." Asa said while blushing but confidently getting her words out. Rin thought to himself, "I wonder what her new bikini looks like?" He suddenly pictured her bent over, cleavage showing through her top and a bottom showing off her butt. "Wow." He thought to himself and blushed deep red. "Rin, what are you thinking about?" Asa said having that glaring look on her face toward him. "Oh it was nothing. I was thinking about what it might look like. The bikini I mean." Asa jumped back blushing. She looked awfully embarrassed. Rin decided to change the subject. "Asa, have you told anyone about what happened between us yet?" She was taken aback by his question.

Suddenly, he realized what he just asked her and he blushed. "Well no. Why would I? That's private business between us. Did you tell someone?" Rin thought she would get mad but surprisingly she wasn't. Why is it that she can be such a tomboy most of the time, but times like this, she looks so cute and attractive? It was like a spell cast on him to see the expression on her face right now. "No, but don't you think they would find out eventually?" She thought about it for a second, then stopped when they got to her house. "I'll meet you back here after you change. Be waiting for me Rin. Then she through her arms around him and kissed him, smiled blushing, and ran into her house. "She is quite a hassle at times." He said and then smiled. He went home and changed and came back to wait on her.

Rin knew she was probably going to make him wait on her for a while, so he wasn't mad when she came back out 45 minutes later. "So Rin, why did you ask me that?" Asa asked as they walked toward the springs. Rin thought to himself. "Well to be honest, I guess I kind of expected it." He replied. "Huh! Why?" she shouted back, surprised. "Well I don't know. Usually, Kareha gets all the new gossip around the time that Mayumi does and you two are best friends. I guess I expected you to tell her." She glared at him. He had a point though she thought. Asa always did tell Kareha her secrets but she hadn't told Kareha about their sex life yet.

They arrived at the hot springs and the girls got one spring while Rin and Itsuki got another. "So Itsuki, what happened this morning? With you and Mayumi I mean?" Rin asked trying to forget about his earlier conversation with Asa. Itsuki fixed his glasses and smirked. "Isn't it obvious? She just couldn't help herself anymore. She finally gave in to my charm." He Replied. Rin sighed and gave him that you are BSing me look, but just went along with it. "Really? Then you just took advantage of her like that not even thinking about it?" Itsuki grabbed the bucket and poured some of the hot water over his face. "Yup! Before long I plan on doing the same with Kaede, Sia, and Nerine too!" He just laughed after that. Rin wanted to believe he was just joking, but something was unusually convincing in his words that bothered him. "Oh well. It's just Itsuki I guess." Then he poured the bucket of hot water over his head too and then just laid back.

Meanwhile, the girls were settling in to the water on their side as well. "This water is great! Great thinking Kaede!" Sia shouted. Kaede smiled. "Yes. The water is wonderful and the jets are amazing on your back!" Nerine added as she laid back into a few of the water jets. Suddenly, Primula asked, "So what happened with Itsuki this morning Mayumi?" Everyone's eyes jumped to Mayumi who was pouring water over her head and started drowning at her words. After catching her breath, she got serious. "Well I…..I guess I…like him." The girls all showed confused looks on their faces. "WHAT!" They all shouted in unison. Mayumi actually didn't look fazed by their surprise. "You see, he actually told me he liked me. He showed up early this morning with flowers and helped me with some of the school newspaper work I had to do. Then he asked me if he could take me out on a date. I thought he was just being himself, but it's weird. He acted differently all morning than how he normally acts around all of us and the other girls. I just thought maybe I should give him a chance. He really seemed sincere. He even told me where we're going and that I don't need to dress up. He just wants to talk and get to know me for who I am. He actually made me blush. He was the second person to make me blush like that."

The girls turned from surprise to smiles as they saw how happy she looked. "Wow, so he isn't looking to see you dressed up in some sexy outfit just to take you out and molest you? That's actually really surprising coming from Itsuki." Mayumi smiled and looked over at Asa. She was sitting quietly looking like she was lost in thought. "Asa? What's wrong?" Mayumi asked. You look sad. Whats up?" Asa looked up. "I have something I think I should tell you girls." They looked at her confused. "Well what is it?" Sia asked back. "Asa pulled her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around them, laying her chin into her knees at the same time. "I had sex with Rin."

EPISODE 6 END


	7. Episode 7:Confessions

SEASON 2

Episode 7: Confessions…

The girls' jaws all dropped. They couldn't believe what Asa had just spoken to them all. "Yes it's true. Rin and I had sex a few days ago." Kareha was the first to say, "How was it? Did it hurt? How big was Rin? Will you two do it again? Come on! What happened?" All the girls were intrigued now that the beans were finally spilt over. Asa blushed deeply before replying, "It was amazing. He was better than I ever thought he could be." The girls all started to blush as she went into details on what happened that night.

"His kisses were so full of passion and weren't wild or messy. I really couldn't help myself that night. There wasn't a single moment that he saw me any differently than how he always had. He even cried when he said how important I was to him. I never thought he could love me so much. I was always afraid he was going to be just like other boys and leave after we did it…but he stayed." Mayumi looked at her just like the rest of the girls were. "Oh wow." A guy like him could be like that? She would never have believed it. "So I guess this means that Asa is officially the first one of us to lose her virginity. Now it's a race girls! We've got to get ourselves laid!" The other girls were surprised by her words and now blushing even more.

Asa stood up in the spring over Mayumi. "Hey hold on! Why should they have to rush into sex just because I did it with Rin?" Mayumi was laughing now. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! So you're saying you rushed into sex with Rin?" Mayumi had an evil smirk on her face now as she stared into Asa's face. "No! No! Of course not! We both wanted to do it! We're in love!" Sia stood up now and was smiling evilly at Asa. "You're getting awfully defensive about this for you to be completely sure." Now Asa was nervous. Why was she getting nervous all of a sudden? Was she as sure about their first time together being meaningful as she thought it was? "Well..I..I…I love him. And he loves me. That's all that matters. Rin proved how much he really cared for me before we even did it. He never pressured me into it. I…" Then she blushed as she remembered her words to Rin that night. "Rin, I want you to touch me." She bent her head down and said, "I wanted him to be the one. I told him to touch me." Now all the girls could see she wasn't just making it up. "You're really serious, aren't you?" Nerine asked. "Yes. Something that night about him just caught me off guard. He seemed more gentle than normal. I noticed him body more when I was nursing his burn spot. I almost lost control of myself just touching him. Feeling his warmth, I was going crazy. When it came right down to it, He never rushed me, he never tempted me. It was just how I hoped my first time would be." Asa started crying. "I love him even more now than I ever had. I was nervous before but instead of trying to get me to give in, he reminded me of everything that I did that made him happy, and when he started crying, I wanted to thank him for all he had done that made me happy. It was a perfect night of passion and love that I don't believe I'll ever have again."

The girls looked confused. "What do you mean?" Mayumi asked. Asa smiled. "I meant because I may not have sex again just because I want to remember that one time only because it meant so much. It was so real. I could never have that feeling again in my life as long as I live." Mayumi asked, "So that may be your choice but how do you think he'll feel about that? He's a guy. He will want to do it again you know." Asa thought hard to herself before smiling again. "Well if it happens again, I want it to be the night of our honeymoon. Rin loves me. If he's willing to wait for me until then, then I will never have any doubt in my heart that he's the one destined to be my husband." Mayumi suddenly got out of the water and reached into her bag in the corner of the room, pulling out a little bracelet, and handing it to Asa.

"What's this?" she asks. It's a Vow bracelet. I started making these for girls who are practicing abstinence. You've already had sex but maybe you can use this to remind you of the vow you just made." Mayumi said smiling.

Asa looked down at the bracelet as she slid it on. "It's beautiful." It was a silver chain with fake jewels going around it. On the inside there was something written. _Forsaking not, the Vow of Love_. "What does it mean?" Asa asked. "It means" Mayumi replied, "that if you and the person you're with have true love that is really important to you, you won't betray it with sins of the flesh. You and Rin can do what you want, when you want. However, no intercourse is allowed as long as you hold that vow. This bracelet will be your reminder of that vow as long as you stay true to it."

Asa thought hard about it. Would she be able to do it? It could be a long time before they could be married. She couldn't back out of it if she accepted or she would feel like a common slut for wanting sex. How would Rin feel about it. Could she even tell him knowing that he might not stay without sex?

That night, they were walking alone together. "Asa? What's wrong? You look worried." Rin said grabbing her hand and holding it. Asa blushed feeling the strength of his hand holding hers. "Yeah! Of course, you dummy!" she replied laughing and slapping him on the back. "I had fun tonight. That's all." Rin still felt something was different in her mood because her slap and voice seemed kind of forced. "Do you mind if I stay over at your place tonight? My mom's gone on a trip to the demon world to see my grandparents and I don't want to be alone." She seemed really nervous and Rin could tell.

"Yeah sure." Rin knew something was definitely wrong now. She was not acting like herself at all. He decided that he would talk to her later tonight and get the truth.

EPISODE 7 END


	8. Episode 8:Will You Stay?

SEASON 2

Episode 8: Will You Stay?

Rin and Asa had been on the couch watching a movie. Asa had been laying her head on Rin's shoulder and she was smiling happily. She looked at her bracelet and her smile faded. She still wasn't sure about what to tell him. She wasn't even sure herself if she could resist her physical feelings. Rin looked over at her and noticed she was not smiling again. "Hey Asa, is there something you want to tell me?" Asa started to blush but remained quiet. A few moments passed before she stood up. "I'm going to take a shower." She said and then looked back at Rin and smiled. "Okay. I guess I'll get ready for bed then." Asa then headed upstairs as quickly as she could.

The water rushing over her face felt great but it wasn't doing what she wanted it to do. How was she supposed to resist him. She wondered if he could resist her. He didn't make a vow though and he wasn't wearing this bracelet after all; she was. She suddenly heard the door creak open. She got scared for a minute. "Rin?" No answer. A few seconds passed before the curtain behind her opened and Rin stepped into the shower behind her. "Rin!" she shouted covering herself. "What are you doing in here?" Rin looked surprised. "I just thought I'd join you this time. Does that bother you?" Rin looked at him up and down. They were both naked and it wasn't like they hadn't been naked in front of each other before. She bent her head down. "No. I guess not." Rin grabbed the washrag and put some soap into it. "Come on, I'll scrub your back for you." Asa still felt nervous. She never showered with anyone before. She felt the rag against the skin of her back as he started to scrub between her shoulder blades. Then he moved it to her shoulders. "Asa? Whats the matter? Are you okay?" Rin could feel her heart beating through the rag. "Rin….I…." she mumbled out. Rin started thinking for a minute until he figured it out. Then came close to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He then kissed the side of her neck which made her moan. "Asa, sweetheart. What's the matter? Why won't you tell me? Are you mad at me? Did I say something that hurt you?" Asa relaxed a bit. He could see she was hiding something and she wasn't very good at hiding it now. This is why she loved him so much. He had stayed so kind and had kept his promise from the day they started dating. He promised to protect her and he was right now. He was protecting her from hiding secrets from him. This is why she was losing control of her sexual feelings right now. He wasn't even trying and she was losing it. "Rin, I love you." She turned around and pulled him down into a passionate wet kiss. Then she threw her leg around him.

She was getting so excited by this moment. They were making out in the shower naked with each other and she was losing control quickly. Rin had his arms around her still and had started sucking on her neck. Her sudden sexual desire was turning him on and it felt to him like his body was moving on its own. Asa suddenly looked down at her bracelet that was still on her wrist. "RIN! STOP!" She shouted pushing Rin off of her neck. "We can't do this now!" She jumped out of the shower and ran out of the bathroom. Rin looked surprised and confused.

He came out of the bathroom after wrapping a towel around his waist and turning the water off. Asa was sitting on the couch with her face buried in her hands; crying. "Rin, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She jumped up and started waving her arms around. Rin grabbed them and pulled her into a kiss which calmed her down. "Asa just take a deep breath and tell me what's on your mind." Asa let her hands fall to her sides. "Rin, we…..can't have sex anymore. Not right now anyway." She mumbled. Rin looked confused but then asked, "Why? Is it not good?" She turned towards him. "No. It's wonderful. It's everything I've ever dreamed it to be."

"Then what is it?" Rin asked. "Do you remember our first time?" she asked and looked into Rin's eyes. "Of course. I had that terrible burn and you were treating it for me. Then you asked me to touch you. I always wanted to hear you say those words, but I never expected it to happen at that point in time." He smiled and looked back into her eyes. "Rin, you made that night the best night of my life. It was everything I hoped it would be and more. You treated me like a princess when all this time I felt like a tomboy." Rin smiled. "Well that night, you showed me that you're a just like any other girl when it came right down to it; that made me want you more than anything that night. The cuteness of your eyes, the shimmering of your hair, and your smile all show your feminine qualities more than you could ever know." Rin ran his hand down her cheek and then laid it against the side of her. "Well Rin, you made that night so special for me that I want to remember it as just that one night. It was so special and I don't want us to start doing this more often right now and spoil that feeling. It's so hard for me to say it to you like this, and it's hard for me because I love you so much. But it's because I love you so much that I'm doing it. I don't want sex between us to lose its passion. I….I'm so sorry!" Asa buried her face in her hands and began crying again. "Asa…" Rin looked at her and started to cry himself. "Please don't hate me for this! I'm sorry!" Rin just took her hands and held them. "I understand why you want to wait to make love again." Asa looked up at him with surprised teary eyes. "What?"

"We don't have to do that to prove anything. I loved you before and I loved you after. Where would I be without your positive happy go lucky attitude? It keeps me from getting depressed and gives me confidence to do anything I put my mind to. It's not your body that I want Asa. It's you." Asa blushed bright red and just looked at him; speechless. He held her face and knelt down into a kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever. "How do you do that?" Asa asked him smiling. "What do you mean?" Rin replied. "How do you always know what to say to make me blush? You do it every time I feel like nothing will make me feel better." Rin just smiled. "It's a secret." Asa jumped onto him. "You're going to tell me!" Rin laughed. "Why should I? You already took away the sex. What else is there?" Asa made a frustrated face. "Dammit! You asshole!" They both laughed before Asa fell into Rin's arms. "Your too much…and I love you for it." She said, and Rin watched her fall asleep until he fell asleep not long after.


	9. Episode 9:Old Feelings Die Hard

SEASON 2

Episode 9: Old Feelings Die Hard

It was a bright and cheerful atmosphere at the Fuyou household. Kaede was busy dusting the upstairs rooms. She had just walked into the, now, spare bedroom that was left behind when Rin moved out. She was surprised to see Rin sitting at his desk building his ship model. "Oh hey Kaede!" he said. Kaede had smiled cheerfully as she started running toward him and tripped over the chair as he suddenly disappeared. The room was empty and the model ship was still sitting on the desk. It was finished the day he left. "Kaede laid on the floor, not wanting to move. She had begun to cry. She thought she was used to him being gone now. Why was she still feeling like this? She still got to see him every day. But maybe that wasn't enough after all. Then her eyes spotted something on the floor under the bed. She reached for it and pulled it out. It was a picture; the one of her and Rin on their first day as freshman and Verbena Academy. She looked at it for a long time. "Rin…." She muttered.

_Flashback:_

"Thanks for making this. But I think we should have dinner together; just you and I. What do you say?" Rin asked Kaede as she was laying in her bed sick with a fever. "Really?" Kaede replied as she sat up and looked at him. After eating, Rin was rubbing a cold wash cloth over Kaede's back. "Sorry about the trouble today Rin." She said in a weak voice. "Listen, the only trouble your causing in not getting enough rest." He replied firmly with a smile. "Rin, do you like having me around?" She asked him as he resoaked the wet cloth. He looked at her; puzzled by her question. "Or do I just get in your way?" She sounded so depressed. "Kaede…" She continued. "I think…you don't need me anymore." Just then the room began to shake again. Rin jumped up. "Another earthquake!" Suddenly the lights in the room went out and Rin fell back onto the bed and suddenly fell something cling onto him. As the lights came back on, Kaede was grasping the collar of his shirt; blushing. Rin had started blushing as well and tried to move her hand away. However, she quickly returned it to his collar; surprising him. "Rin…..I…uh. I need to…" She was cut off by Rin. "Kaede listen. Thank you." She looked up surprised at his words. "I really….I appreciate you."

"Are you sure? I'm not a burden to you?" she asked him. "No way! I'm a complete wreck without you. Are you kidding?" he replied smiling. "If that's true, is it okay if I keep taking care of you from now on?" Rin put a finger up to her face. "Alright, on one condition: slack off every once in a while you know. Get some sleep. Otherwise, you're just gonna get sick again and I'll end up burning the house down. Okay?" Then he laughed a little bit. "Kay!" Kaede said happily.

_End Flashback_

She felt so happy that day. He never saw her as a burden and yet no matter what he said, she couldn't forgive herself for what she did to him. She couldn't forgive herself for attacking Asa out of jealousy and rage. He had always been so kind to her. He kept the secret behind her mother's death from her to keep her happy. It was the only reason she recovered from the hospital as quickly as she did. In doing so however, she believed him to be the one who killed them and did things so cruel to get back at him that he had nightmares since then.

_Flashback_

The doorbell had rung. Kaede went and opened the door to reveal Asa and Rin. "Hiya! It's good to be back!" Asa shouted jumping inside. "Yeah its been a million years since you've been here. Come on in." Rin replied. "Everythings the exactly the same as I remember it!" Asa said happily.

"Get out." Kaede said. Rin and Asa looked back at her surprised. "Get out of this house. Get out of this house. Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out." Asa asked her, "What's wrong?" "OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GO AWAY!" Kaede shouted; grabbing and throwing Asa against the front door and shoving her into it with a thud. "Stop it!" Rin shouted; surprised at what he was seeing. Primula had just rushed into the walkway at this point. "Give him back! He's mine!" Kaede was holding Asa against the door with tears running down her face. "What?" Asa was surprised by her words. She had never seen Kaede like this before. She was always so gentle and fragile. Suddenly, Asa felt an unbearable pain in her chest that felt like a heart attack. She couldn't breathe.

Rin had seen this side of Kaede eight years ago and he wasn't going to let her do to Asa what she did to him. He'd had enough of this, so he jumped between the two of them and pushed Kaede back away from Asa. "Back off!" Rin shouted. "NO!" Kaede shouted back. "Let go of me!" Asa was struggling to breathe now. "Why are you freaking out like this?" Rin shouted. "WAIT! STOP!" Kaede was shouting as she struggled to break through Rin but he wasn't letting her get anywhere near Asa at that point. "Cut it out!"

"LET GO!" Kaede screamed at Rin. "TO DIE!" That was Rin's breaking point. Now he was pissed. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rin shouted at her. The might in his words made her back off; just now realizing what had happened. "Why would you say that to her?" Rin asked calming down. Primula was glued to the wall looking at Kaede, frightened by what she saw happen. "Oh Rin! I…." Just then Rin turned around to see Asa fall to the fall unconscious. "She fainted! Asa!" Rin said rushing over to her. "Asa, wake up!" Kaede was looking terrified of what she had just done. She covered her face in her hands scared and crying at the same time. "Come on now. Please. Please! Speak to me! PLEASE!"

_End Flashback_

She had put Asa in the hospital that night. It was some time before she woke up again. Kaede didn't know how she was going to face Asa again after that. She would not have been able to cook for Rin without her help, and her thanks was Kaede almost killing her.

_Flashback_

Kaede was leaning over a bridge and it was about to rain. (In her mind her and Rin were kids in a dark street in the pouring rain) "I mean it! JUST DIE!"

"I'm sorry." She said to herself and then heard footsteps to her left. She looked up to see a familier face. "Kaede." Kaede stood up. "Hello Asa." The thunder in the sky signified what seemed like a confrontation between enemies. "It's about to pour. I came here to give you these. You should get inside before the rain starts. You're gonna catch a cold if you're not careful." When Kaede didn't accept the flowers, Asa was losing hope. Then Kaede finally spoke. "I guess you know why I've been missing school. I've just been hiding in my room."

"Rin told me about it. But I kind of knew before he told me." Asa replied. "I see. Then you also know that Rin decided to move out." Kaede said. "Yeah" Asa replied. Kaede looked down at the ground. She felt pitiful. "I wasn't good enough to make him love me." Asa turned to her. "Kaede…"

"It's not that surprising. Some of the awful things I did shouldn't be forgiven. Nonetheless I took care of his every need. It was all I cared about. Everything I did was for Rin. It was the one thing I could do to try and make up for what I'd done. But then after a while, I realized that what I really wanted was for him to fall in love with me. I wasn't honest with myself. Everything I did was because I wanted to be with Rin. I haven't been fair to him. The truth is….I took care of him out of love, not debt. Despite what we've been through, I think I will always love him. I wasn't being honest. I was afraid of the truth because I knew he wouldn't love me the same way back."

"But he knew. He knew that you cared." Asa replied. Kaede was crying again. She was balling up fists in her hands. "I could never forgive myself for what I did. Never." She turned toward Asa again. "It makes sense though. I can't blame Rin for choosing someone like you over someone like me." Asa dropped the flowers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kaede." "You shouldn't be. Rin's a big boy and it was his choice to make. I decided a long time ago that I would continue to love Rin no matter who he chose. So I guess it's your job to make him happy now." "Kaede…" Asa mumbled. "You will make him happy, won't you? Because Rin deserves it." Asa smiled. "I certainly plan to but so far he's been the one making me happy." Kaede smiled a little bit. "I can see it in your eyes. You really have fallen for him, haven't you Asa?" She asked. "He caught me off guard." Asa replied. "Good for you. I hate to think about all of the suffering he went through because of me. But if you make him happy, I think in some way, it will sort of make up for it." Asa looked at her. "Kaede…"

"Asa, I need you to let me make one selfish request. I wanna see him. If I'm able to just see him, I can keep on loving him. I know he's not mine. He's never been mine. But I need to keep loving him!" Kaede fell to her knees and seemed to cry her heart out. "Kaede!" Asa said as she ran over to hug Kaede. "I'm so sorry Asa! I know…it's selfish! I just…I know how Rin feels…and Asa. I know that you love him. But I still…I'm so sorry!" "Stop that. If anyone's selfish, it's me. I should've seen it from the beginning. You've been in love with Rin as long as I've known you. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

_End Flashback_

Kaede found herself crying again as the events of the past flowed back through like a memory dam had just broken down. "Asa, how could you forgive me for what happened? How could you let me keep my feelings for him even after you took him from me?

_Flashback _

Kaede was walking alone in the rain when she heard a voice in front of her. "Kaede? Kaede!" It was Rin and he was rushing towards her. Kaede had looked up to see him. "Hi Rin." She said. "What happened? I've been worried sick." He asked trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry you were worried." She replied. "Tell me where you've been. You're soaking wet." Rin said, pulling out his only dry hanker chief. "Asa and I got caught in the rain." She said. Rin looked surprised. "I asked her if she'd take good care of you. I needed to make sure…since I'm not gonna be able to do it any longer." She sounded so heartbroken in her words as she walked past Rin pretending he wasn't there. "Kaede!" Rin said as she walked away from him. "Just listen. I think I'm falling in love with…"

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Kaede shouted cutting him off at his words. "Please Rin! I can't hear it from you! I know how you feel! I don't need to hear it! Not from you!" She started to cry again. Rin looked sorry for what he was about to say but then he got serious again. "Now hold on! That isn't fair! You need to hear this! Right now from me and no one else!" Kaede was beginning to cry harder now. "I'm in love with Asa, Kaede. I've been doing a lot of thinking….about us, the other girls, and about decisions I've been needing to make. I asked myself…who is it that I want to be closest to right now? Who is it that I really love the most?"

"And you realized that someone wasn't me." Kaede replied. "Please understand. You mean the world to me Kaede. "We've spent most of our lives together. You know me better than anyone. You've always been there for me. You're one of my closest friends. I could never hate you even for a minute…and I hope you'll never hate me. Even though I don't love you romantically, I will always love you Kaede." Kaede cut him off right there. "Please don't say you love me. Please don't Rin. Don't you dare love me. Not like that. Not that way." She was crying and her voice told Rin how heartbroken she was. She was falling apart in front of him. Rin walked up behind her. "Kaede…" He said and then put his arms around her. "Please don't love me." She mumbled still crying. "I'm so sorry." Rin said, holding her tighter. "Please don't love me! I don't know how I'm supposed to…" She finally broke down turned herself around into his arms. "I love you so much!" She just cried into his chest. "Rin couldn't believe how hurt she was as he placed his hand on top of her head and held her close. He didn't want to hurt her like this, but it was the only way he could think of to help her let go. He felt terrible still though for putting her through it. They stayed like that until Kaede cried all her tears out.

_End Flashback_

"I still love him…" Kaede mumbled to herself. Through her tears she could tell that her desire to be with him was still there. "Asa, I'm sorry."


	10. Episode 10:I Can't Live Without You

SEASON 2

Episode 10: I Can't Live Without You

"Asa! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Rin hollered to Asa as he was heading out the front door of the apartment. Asa rushed out of the bathroom and down the hallway. "Wow, do you always have to take so long doing your makeup and fixing your hair?" Rin asked. Asa stuck her tongue out at him. "You know the girl always has to make his man wait on her." She replied. Rin sighed. "Why do I put up with you?" Rin asked. Just then, he was pulled into a kiss and he blushed. "Oh yeah. That's why." He replied and they both laughed. Then Asa wrapped her arms around his arm and smiled. "So are you ready?" He smiled back. "Yeah, let's go."

Rin and Asa had been invited to a drinking party in celebration of their 3 month anniversary hosted by Eustoma and Forbisee. Even though he didn't choose either of their daughters, they were still proud of Rin standing on his own without any help and that he had been staying faithful to Asa despite the other girls still loving him. Asa had also been so full of energy just like always since her confession to Rin. She and Rin had been wonderful since that night and it seemed to only be getting better.

They arrived at the King of the God's household not long after they left. Rin went to open the door. BAM! Itsuki had jumped onto him in a hug. "KAEDE!" SLAM! "Hello Itsuki. Remember my old friend, the fist?" Itsuki fell off of him to the ground. Nerine came to the door. "What's going on here? Rin! Asa!" She ran and jumped onto Rin in a hug. "I guess you haven't seen her in a while Rin you stud!" Asa said laughing. "Oh stop it." He said to Asa as he hugged Rina back. "Sia is gonna want to see you too. She's upstairs go see her!" she said pushing him inside toward the steps. "Hey wait! What's the rush all of a sudden?" Rin said as he started walking up the steps. Rina didn't answer though she had already left the hallway with Asa. "Oh well." So he headed up the steps and turned to Sia's bedroom door. Before even thinking he opened the door to reveal a naked Sia about to put on panties. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?" Sia screamed so loud that the sound from it threw Rin down the steps to the front hallway again. He was dizzy and unconscious.

Rin had woken not long after. To his surprise, Eustoma, Sia's father, was standing over him. "Rin, do you know WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Rin suddenly jumped back but Eustoma grabbed him by his collar. "That was something you shouldn't have seen until your wedding night my boy! Your such a little devil! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" WHAM! Sia flung her signature chair over her father's head. "DAD! WHAT THE HELL? STOP EMBARRASSING ME AGAIN!" Then she saw Rin, blushed, and turned away. Rin blushed too. He felt like a pervert now.

Rin had started to calm down a little later. "Sorry Rin. He's just drunk. He decided he couldn't wait on you." Rin scratched his head. Well it's okay. I don't care about that." He looked around. So where are Kaede and Primula?" Rina walked over and sat down with them. "They said they were coming. They should be here any minute." Then there was a knock at the door. Rina went and opened the door to reveal Kaede and Primula. "Hey guys. We're here." Primula said. Kaede's smile disappeared when she saw Rin. She looked down when he saw her.

"COME ON! LET'S DRINK!" Eustoma shouted as they were all in the living room together. "I brought this new sake that as strong as I am for once! HAHAHAHAHA!" It had a strange brownish color that didn't look like sake at all. "What is it called?" Rin asked. "It looks really strange." Then he threw his hand over his nose. "And it smells awful!" Eustoma handed the bottle to Rin and said, "It's called KYOYA Sake!" Asa smacked his back. "Whats the matter Rin? Are you chicken?" Rin looked back at her with a spiteful face. "Well okay hot stuff then let's see you try it."

"MY PLEASURE!" she fills her shot glass with the strange brownish liquid and in one gulp swallowed it all whole. She sat there a second not moving. "Asa? Well how is it?" Rin asked. Before she could reply, Asa fell back and passed out onto the floor. "ASA!" He turned to Eustoma. "What does KYOYA mean?" Eustoma laughed and replied, "The 'Knock You On Your Ass' Sake!" Rin's mouth dropped. "What?"

Just then Kaede drank a little of her shot glass and started to get dizzy. She looked over to see Rin trying to wake Asa up and she began to cry. Suddenly, she jumped up and started running out the front door. The tears running down her face like waterfalls. "Why am I crying right now? Why do I cry when I see Rin and Asa together?" She thought to herself as she headed toward the bridge where she was almost hit by a car and she stopped running. She leaned on the railing and stared at the endless river that went on for miles outside the city. "What is there left for me? He was all I had. Now he's gone and I have nothing left." She climbed up and stood on the railing, holding onto the metal post for balance. She looked down at the water. It was at least a 100 foot drop. "I guess I don't have anything to live for anymore." She was still crying and her face was serious. "Kaede!" She heard a voice shout behind her. "She turned to see Rin trying to catch his breath. "What are you doing? Get off that railing right now!"

"No." She replied simply. "It's over Rin. This is the end for me. I did everything I could for you. Everything to make you want me. Everything to make you happy. You broke my heart and I have nothing left to live for." Rin took a step forward. "Kaede, don't do this. We talked about this already remember? Your everything to me Kaede. Don't do this to us. Don't do this to your friends. Don't do this to me!" Kaede turned her head back toward the water. "The night is beautiful tonight." Rin stepped forward again. "Kaede….you're drunk. I know you are. That one shot put Asa out cold. You had a little and you're acting like this. Please just step down and come home with me."

Kaede smiled. "This is where you saved me remember? When I ran away crying and was almost hit by a car. You reached out and pulled me out of the way just in time. From that night onward, I loved you. I fell in love with you that night for the very first time. I was so embarrassed by how you would respond to my feelings that I was too shy to tell you the truth. You really were the one who brought me back from death. At your own expense, I lived and carried on just for the sole reason of hurting you. Making you suffer was my only reason for living. Then taking care of you was my only reason for living. Now I have nothing. No reason to keep living. You all wouldn't miss me that much anyway."

"So what? You're saying that even missing you a little bit doesn't mean anything?" Rin shouted. "YOU WOULDN'T MISS ME!" Kaede yelled back, tears falling heavy now. Rin felt stopped in his words right then. "Kaede…" He finally felt at a loss for words at this point. "Rin! You've got Asa and I see how happy you both are and I can't stand it anymore. I love you Rin, but I can't live like this anymore!" Then she quickly turned and tilted forward off the edge of the railing. "!" Rin screamed as he ran toward her and jumped over the railing after her.

EPISODE 10 END


	11. Episode 11:The First Kiss

SEASON 2

Episode 11: The First Kiss

Kaede was slightly smiling as her nimble body fell through the air towards the river. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin had jumped over the edge after her and was falling as fast as he could. The water was coming up fast. Just then he reached Kaede and pulled her in front of him; holding her tight as his back slapped the surface of the water. They were both underwater and Rin was in unbelievable pain from the impact. He grabbed Kaede and swam as quickly as he possibly could, holding her, to the beach closest to them.

Rin got them up onto shore, but couldn't move from that point because of exhaustion. He looked over at Kaede who was laying on the shore next to him. "Kaede, are you okay?" She moved a little bit, then sat up and turned to look at him speechless. "Rin…why? Why did you save me again? It's not fair! Just leave me alone!" She started crying again. "Kaede, you know that killing yourself wouldn't have made anything better for you or me." He said. "I thought that you would be the one for the longest time before Asa came along. I really did like you before but we were so young that I didn't think much of it as we became older. I cared about you and that's why I let you do those awful things to me. I thought that if I took the pain and suffering from you, you wouldn't use it on yourself and be dead right now. I can't let you die Kaede. I just can't." Just then Kaede crawled over to him and got close to his face and kissed him with her soft lips. Rin was still exhausted so he couldn't stop her or move out of the way. Also, the sake on Kaede's breath was making him dizzy. Before long, instead of seeing Kaede over him, he began to see Asa instead.

Thinking he was dreaming, Rin responded to the kiss by moving his arms as much as he could until they sat on the small of her back. "Oh Rin…" Kaede mumbled to herself. "This feels amazing." Her face was beginning to flush and her stomach down to her groan, she began to feel warm. Rin's vision was blurred as he saw Asa in front of him still. "I love you." He said into the blurry shadow laying on top of him. Kaede looked back at him. "I love you too Rin." She said as her and Rin fell into another kiss of extreme passion. It had been a long time since Rin had sex with Asa. So right now, he felt like he was making out with Asa, which began to grow his member. Kaede had felt his erection and sat up to unzip his pants.

"Rin, you're so…..big." Kaede said, staring at it. "Am I doing this to you?" Rin smiled. "What are you talking about? You know I always get like this with you."

"Really?" Kaede asked before looking at it again. Rin could see Asa was looking confused. "Oh come on. You don't have to act all innocent just to turn me on. You're already doing that." Then he laughed. "Oh Rin." Kaede was flushed and she was hot. She had always imagined this, but now it was really happening.

She stood up and pulled her underwear down and left it on the sand beside them. Then positioned herself over Rin's erection and closed her eyes. He smiled at her as she let herself down slowly. She could feel his tip on her opening. Before she knew it she was mounting him and he was slowly going deeper and deeper with every inch she came down onto him. She felt herself break and bit her lip as she tried her best to endure the pain. She opened her eyes again to see Rin was in ecstasy and trying to control himself while he felt her.

She began moving up and down, feeling every bit of pain and pleasure at the same time from the one guy she always wanted as her first lover. It may have been wrong, but it felt so right to her and Rin wasn't stopping her. Maybe he's starting to have feelings for me instead of Asa. "Rin, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. We can do this again whenever you want to if you like. Rin could see his one true love Asa on top of him sounding so innocent and sexy that he couldn't bear it anymore. He went off inside of her at the same time as Kaede losing control of herself and covering his shaft with her lusty passion.

Kaede put her panties back on and zipped Rin's pants back up before laying onto his chest and them both falling asleep on the beach under the clear night sky.

EPISODE 11 END


	12. Episode 12:Never Seen This Side Of You

SEASON 2

Episode 12: Never Seen This Side Of You

Rin awoke on a beach the next morning with a splitting migraine. He looked around. It looked like he was by the big bridge. "How did I get here? Wait a minute. I remember jumping off the bridge after Kaede and rescuing her." He said. Then it snapped into his head. "She kissed me. Kaede actually kissed me. After that I must have blacked out." Then he realized it. "What would Asa think about this? I feel like I should tell her but it will just get her mad. I didn't kiss her, but she kissed me. If that is the case, then why do I feel so guilty?" he looked over and saw Kaede still sleeping. "Kaede?" he said, shaking her awake. She awoke slowly and rubbed her eyes. Then turned to see Rin and suddenly blushed and turned away again. He wasn't surprised by this because she must have remembered the kiss too. "Kaede, are you okay?" he asked. Kaede nodded but stayed quiet. "I think we both need to go home." He said again. "I think so too." Kaede replied.

Kaede walked home by herself while Rin did the same back to his apartment. It was quiet when he got home. Something suddenly didn't feel right. Why did he sense tension all of a sudden. "RIN!" Asa jumped out of the bedroom in her nightgown. She looked pissed. "Where did you go last night? You and Kaede never came back to the party!" She screamed. "Asa….can we just talk about this later? It's not a good time right now." She saw his sad expression and calmed down right then. "What happened?" she asked. "It's Kaede. She got drunk last night and jumped off the town bridge." Asa gasped. "WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE OKAY?" She shouted to him. "Physically yeah I think, but I don't know what she's thinking right now. She's….depressed. "Asa, I'm not going to see Kaede for a while. I think it would be best for her if she didn't see me." He said. "What. Why?" Asa asked. Rin tried to walk past her but she got in front of him. "Tell me!"

"Asa, please just trust me when I say you don't want to know. Even if I told you, you would want that too." Rin really didn't want to hurt Asa no matter what it took. But he was feeling worse every time he didn't say something. "Look, I have to work tonight. But when I get home, could we talk then?" Asa asked him. Rin thought for a minute and then nodded. "Just make sure to not say anything to Kaede or anyone else if you run into them." Asa nodded. "I love you Rin."

"I love you too Asa." He replied. She looked at him before walking out the door and shutting it. "What could have happened to make him look that bad?" Then she left to go to work at the Flora restaurant.

Rin just laid on the bed and looked blanklessly into space. "Why am I so worried about this? It was just a kiss but it feels worse than it is." Rin soon fell asleep again lost in his thoughts.

"Asa, table 23 is ready to order!" shouted the manager behind the counter at Flora. "Okay! I'm on it!" Asa replied rushing to the table. "Welcome to Flora! May I take your…" She stopped when she saw it was Kaede and Primula. "Hey Asa!" said Primula. "We're ready to order." Asa looked and saw Kaede with a sad look on her face. "Hey Remu, what's wrong with Kaede?" Asa asked. "I don't know. She's been like this since she came home this morning. I thought maybe taking her out to eat would help." Primula replied. Asa looked back at Kaede again. "Well okay. What would you guys like to order?" She asked forcing a smile.

Rin was awoken to a knock at the front door. "What the?" he said as he climbed out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it to find Sia and Rina standing at the door. "Rin are you okay? You never came back last night and we were worried." Rina asked, which made Rin suddenly look depressed again. "Dammit. Okay girls, come on in. I guess telling you two might be best right now." Rin said, leading the two of them inside and shutting the door. "Rin, whats wrong?" Sia asked. "Rin sat them down on the couch while he paced the living room rug. "Kaede kissed me last night." He said.

"No way! Rin, how could you do that to Asa?" Rina said. I didn't kiss Kaede, she kissed me! She got drunk and ran out last night. I followed to keep an eye on her but when she climbed up onto the railing of the town bridge and jumped, I had to jump after her to save her. I got her over to the beach and then I couldn't move. Maybe it was my fault. She was in pain that that was threatening her own life. I couldn't let her do that to herself. So I told her about how I did like her when we were younger before I met Asa. She must have assumed I was confessing because I wanted to be with her instead of Asa now. So she kissed me. I would've stopped her but I couldn't move a muscle."

Sia then followed with, "Wait, did anything else happen?" Rin looked at them. "I really don't know. Sia I don't know what was in that sake your dad had, but when Kaede kissed me, the taste of it in Kaede's mouth passed to me and I blacked out during the kiss. I don't know if anything else happened after that because I came to this morning and Kaede and I were still laying on that beach. We were dressed but I still have this bad feeling that won't go away." He walked over to the open wall and leaned against it. "Do you think something else happened after that?" Rina asked. "Maybe something did, as much as I don't want to believe that Kaede would do anything like that, she was drunk and having suicidal thoughts. I was just trying to be a caring friend and maybe it backfired on me."

The girls both looked at each other and then looked down. "Well does Asa know?" Sia asked. "No, and I'm afraid to tell her enough about the kiss. We were working out this relationship really well. I don't want to break her heart over this. I love her, girls." Rin replied. The girls started blushing as they looked at him. "What?" he asked, seeing their faces. "Rin, this is why we fell in love with you to begin with. You've always cared about other people's feelings above your own. You cut your wrist to save Asa and jumped off the bridge to save Kaede without even thinking it through. It was very brave of you to do." Rin smiled to himself a little. "I did what anyone else would have done. They were both giving up on themselves and I showed them why they couldn't give up."

They still smiled at him, but Rin's smile faded quickly. "I think maybe I tried too hard this time. Kaede wasn't thinking clearly and she was drunk too." Just then Sia got an idea. "Okay well Rin lets say worst case scenario, something did happen. Asa and Kaede would talk it out. They fixed things between them after Kaede attacked Asa, remember? I'm sure everything will come to light!" Rin didn't feel much better even after hearing that, but he managed to smile enough to satisfy them.

Suddenly the phone rang and Rin picked it up. "Hello? Hey Mayumi." A few moments passed. "Wait slow down. What happened?" A few moments passed again and Rin's eyes turned to terror. "No! NO WAY! I'm on my way!" Rin said as he slammed the phone down and grabbed his house keys. "Rin whats wrong?" Rina asked. "There's been a explosion down at Flora! Asa was working down there today! I have to go!" Rin shouted going toward the door. "We'll come with you!" Sia shouted as her and Rina jumped up and followed behind him.

Rin and the others arrived in time to see 3 figures with a crowd standing around them. The flames made it hard to see anything. "ASA!" He shouted into the destructive blaze. "Ri…Rin….." said a voice to his side. He turned to see Kaede limping toward him, her clothes looking half-burned off. "Kaede! What happened? Are you alright?" he rushed toward her just as a magic ball of energy shot out of the smoke toward them both. "NO!" shouted Primula as she appeared out of nowhere and took the blast head on, falling forward onto the ground.

"So how long were you going to keep this a secret from me Rin?" a familiar voice said from the fire. Rin then looked up from Primula to see Asa, two balls of magical energy forming in her in hands resembling the one that just struck Primula. "Asa, are you responsible for this?" Rin asked, shock and horror in his eyes. Asa's eyes were looked full with rage. "Rin, get out of the way. I'll deal with you after I deal with her." Asa said, pointing at Kaede. "Asa, please stop this. I'm sorry for what happened, but it was an accident. We were both drunk. I felt I could tell you because we're best friends." Kaede mumbled, with blood trickling down her chin from her mouth. "No, you bitch. We were friends before, but not after you slept with my boyfriend! Now if you really want him, then lets see you fight for him!" She screamed and threw another blast right toward them both.

There was no time to think as Rin held Kaede tightly and turned his back to the blast. "RIN! DON'T!" Kaede screamed with tears in her eyes as the blast struck him from behind.

When the smoke cleared, Kaede opened her eyes to see Rin's body smoking, his eyes closed, and not moving. "!"

EPISODE 12 END


	13. Episode 13:Boushijou Tan!

SEASON 2

Episode 12: Shock

In a single instant of a moment in time, the world seemed to slow to a crawl. Rin felt fire on his spine and shoulder blades. For one single second, he felt excruciating pain beyond anything he thought possible. To him it was more than just the physical pain of the burn on his back. He couldn't comprehend what was just happening. She attacked him, lethal force intended. She intended to kill Kaede. "Why is she doing this? What happened to her? What did she mean 'slept with my boyfriend'?" Rin had many questions shooting through his mind all the way until he and Kaede fell to the ground. "RIIIIIIIIINNN!" Kaede shouted. Blood was still dripping from her mouth. Rin looked at her, blood was flowing into his white shirt, showing that he had a lethal wound on his back. "Kaede, run. Run away. I don't know whats going on but Asa isn't herself anymore. Just go! NOW!" Rin shouted as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. "Rin, no! I can't leave you like this!" Kaede replied holding on to him. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! She will kill us both if you don't!" Rin's voice was choking but Kaede understood how serious he was. "Rin…."

"Ah, how sweet. Rin's trying to play the hero again. Well sorry Rin, but its over for both of you. I can't forgive either of you for what you did." She charged another blast up in her hand. "Goodbye Rin! Goodbye Kaede!" Then threw it towards them. "We won't survive it this time." Rin said looking at Kaede. She looked back at him with tears but understood. They braced themselves for the impact.

Suddenly the blast was pushed away by another blast from the side. "What the?" Rin looked shocked. "What was that?" Rin said as he looked to the side. A figure jumped over in between them and Asa. "Nerine!" Kaede screamed. It was indeed Rina, who had her demon aura visible and Rin could feel the power coming from her and it scared him. "You two need to leave right now. Its not safe for either of you right now." Rin wanted to ask questions but now was not a good time as he could tell anyway. So he and Kaede got up and starting trying to get away as fast as they could. "So we meet again demon princess. You've grown a lot since the last time we fought." Asa said with an evil smile. "I know who you are! And I'm telling you get out of my friend's body right now!" Nerine shouted at what appeared to be Asa. "What are you talking about? I am Asa, you bitch!" Then she threw another blast. But Nerine caught this one and reversed it back at Asa hitting her and making her fall back onto the pavement. "Enough Kotomi! Its over! Get out of Asa's body right now!" Nerine's body began to glow with demon power as her anger grew. "And if I don't?" A darker voice that came from Asa's mouth said. Nerine did a few hand signs. "Then you leave me no choice." Nerine said before she formed an energy ball in her hands. Then shot it out into a circle that surrounded both her and Asa. "Boushijou Tan!" Nerine shouted as the circle of energy around them became a dome forcefield. "Really Nerine? You couldn't beat me before, so why try again now? If you wish to die, I'll happily oblige."

Asa began to form an aura around her body that was felt just as dangerous as Nerine's. "What are they doing?" Rin thought. He and Kaede had hung around a corner to watch. Suddenly they were surprised to see who was behind them. It was Sia, Eustoma, and Forbisee. "What the hell? Where did you guys come from?" Rin shouted in surprise. "You really think that we'd miss this fight? It's been years since we have seen or even had one of these in our worlds." Rin looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked turning his head back toward the two girls emitting demon energy. "Its Boushijou Tan: the duel between two or more demons using magic. It was how we trained newborn demons to control their magic at a young age." Forbisee answered, "However we outlawed it because demons were killing eachother over simple squabbles. However, that was only 5 years ago. In that time, Nerine trained everyday to protect Lycoris. This is strange and a surprise to me though, her fighting again after all these years."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kaede asked. "Nerine swore she would never fight again in Boushijou Tan after Lycoris died. She was true to her word. She felt that with Lycoris, there was no more reason for her to train or become strong. She focused on becoming a good wife to you since then Rin." Forbisee replied smiling, then his smile disappeared as he looked at his daughter. "I'm actually anxious to see how well she can still fight after all this time." Rin looked back at the girls again. "I heard her say something about that not being Asa and that it was someone named Kotomi." The two kings and Sia were shocked. "WHAT?" Eustoma said. "That's not possible! Kotomi is dead!"

"Huh? What do you mean shes dead?" Rin asked out of shock but just then an explosion came from the direction of the dome. Rin and the others turned their eyes towards it to watch the fight.

"EAT THIS!" the disguised Kotomi shouted as she pulled the ground up underneath Rina in a giant spike. Rina bounced off the spike and lauched down a shower of energy needles which grazed Asa's arm. She jumped away forming energy around her hands and feet. "Not that easy you little prick." Rina used the same technique as she covered her hands and feet with stationary energy. Asa touched the ground and immediately jumped forward into a tackle that struck Rina knocking her to the ground. "RINA!" Rin shouted. But just then Forbisee placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. "Don't worry my boy. Nerine can handle much more than that I assure you." Rin's eyes returned to the battle field right then. Rina rolled over backward getting back onto her feet instantly and threw a punch into Asa's stomach. Then another that uppercutted her chin, launching her up into the air. Rina jumped up after her into the air and connected an over-the-shoulder kick that launched Asa back down to the ground. Rina landed back onto the ground shortly after Asa face planted it. "You may be a demon, but you made the mistake of possessing the one demon who has a human body. I could easily kill you in one strike if you weren't inside my best friend." Nerine said, frowning down on Kotomi. "You've lost already. Now give up here body right now."

You little princess wannabe bitch! I'll be back and I'll kill you all I swear it!" With that, Asa's body collapsed and a dark cloud left her body and disappeared.


	14. Episode 14:Return Of An Old Foe

SEASON 2

Episode 14: Return Of An Old Foe

Rin, Kaede, Primula, and Asa had to be rushed to the hospital. Kaede had mild internal bleeding, Rin had a fatal wound on his back, and Primula and Asa had lost consciousness. They were all under breathing aids going into the ER. Mayumi, Sia, and Nerine had called Itsuki and Ama having them rush over to the hospital as quickly as possible. Even Ms B. had showed up, explaining that they all had their work being saved for when they recovered. They had been in the ER for several hours before the doctors had come to speak to any of them.

"Doctors, how are they doing? Are they okay?" The doctor wasn't looking to happy. "Well physically, Asa and Primula are doing fine. They both had minor injuries. However as for Mr. Tsuchimi and Ms. Fuyou, it's hard to say. They both took heavy injuries. We're doing the best we can with Rin trying to stitch up his wound. Ms. Fuyou is about fifty-fifty right now. We're trying to stop her bleeding but it may be too late." Sia and Nerine grabbed him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT MAY BE TOO LATE? YOU BETTER SAVE HER DAMMIT OR WE'LL KILL YOU!" They shouted at him.

"SIA! NERINE! THAT'S ENOUGH!" said the kings of demons and gods as they pulled their daughters off of him. "We're sorry doctor. Thank you for telling us. Is there anything you can do at this point?" Forbisee said helping the doctor up. "As I said, it's hard to say right now. We'll give it some more time and see if her bleeding slows. Her internal cuts were starting to scab over. But that's all we know of so far. We'll keep you informed." He replied. "Thank you doctor." Eustoma replied as the doctor walked back into the ER. "Dad, isn't there something you can do?" Sia asked as they were both in tears. "I'm sorry honey, but Kaede and Rin are both humans and this is the human world. We can't interfere with their medical practices because of the treaty laws between worlds." The two girls ran outside and started crying holding on to each other.

"Is there really nothing we can do at this point Shin?" Forbisee asked Eustoma. "I'm afraid not. If we interfered in any way, then the treaty would be broken and we would have to return to our own worlds never to return. Sia and Nerine would never be able to see Rin again. It would break their little hearts. I don't know about you, but I want Sia to be able to see Rin so she will be happy." He replied. "But neither of them look happy right now because Rin and Kaede are in the ER right now." Forbisee replied. "I know. It hurts too but this time we really can't do anything." Eustoma said as he started to cry himself. Then Forbisee got an idea. "Well, there is one way, but we need to talk to Rin about it first.

Some hours later, the doctor returned from the ER and the girls had cried themselves to sleep on the waiting room couch and Forbisee was with Eustoma on another couch talking. Then Forbisee saw the doctor and stood up. "Well, doctor, whats the word?" he asked. "Well there still not in the best of shape, but it looks like we managed to get there vital signs stabilized. There both awake now if you want to see them. The girls suddenly both jumped up and zoomed past them to Rin and Kaede's room. "Thank you doctor." Eustoma replied as they all followed.

Rin and Kaede were both awake sitting up in their beds. "Hey girls. It's good to see you both." Rin said as he saw them walk in and rush to his side. "RIN!" They screamed hugging him to death. "Hey it's good to see you girls too but I can't breathe!" He struggled to say with their arms around his neck, choking him. "Oh sorry!" they screamed both saying together in unison and pulling off of him. "Rin, its good to see you still alive and ticking. We were all starting to lose hope that we would lose you two." Eustoma said as they walked in behind the girls. "Thanks Eustoma, Forbisee." Kaede looked at them and smiled. "So where are Asa and Primula?" Kaede asked, looking around and not seeing them. "Oh their still unconscious in another room." the doctor replied smiling. "But they will be fine."

BOOM! They all heard an explosion down the hall that made the entire hospital building shake. "What the?" The doctor shouted. "DOCTOR, MS. SHIGURE AND MISS PRIMULA HAVE TAKEN OFF INTO THE CITY! WE CANT FOLLOW THEM!" a scared nurse screamed running into the room. Then over at the window, a figure appeared and blasted the wall in. "Hello Forbisee, Eustoma. Its been a long time." It said with a sly grin. "KOTOMI!" Eustoma and Forbisee both tried to blast her, but she caught them in a telepathic grip and flung them back out of the room. Then cast a energy cage around Nerine and Sia. Then she turned to look directly at Rin in the bed. "You! Your Rin Tsuchimi, am I correct?" she asked and Rin nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for setting me free from that awful halfblood demon wannabe. I'll make sure your death comes quick and painlessly when I'm done with my business in this world. Ciao!" Then her magnificent long black hair swung around her body and made her vanish.


End file.
